Hinton Paul
Hinton Paul is a contender on Glee: The Dream. His celebrity portrayer is Drew Roy. About He was born into a pretty well off family. He grew up with an abusive, alcoholic father and his mother walked out with his younger brother and sister when he was 8. He always turned to his older brother and music when he came to a time of trouble and they'd sing away their blues. When he was 14 his older brother and himself moved to America to get away from their father and the bullies that were bullying Hinton for being gay at his high school. He was enrolled in a school for the arts. He graduated his vocal and dance majors with excellence. He auditioned online with an acoustic version of the song Hang With Me by Robyn. Appearance Hinton is extremely attractive. He has a well-toned body and striking blue eyes. He has brown hair. He stands at 5'10. Personality He is sweet and supportive, until people turn on him. Then he becomes an intensely head strong person and will tear people down in seconds. Blogs Individuality Trivia *Hinton is biracial, having an Irish father and a French mother. *His first passion is performing, but if he doesn't make it he plans to either become a stylist or a fashion magazinge editor. *Is the 8th member of Glee: The Dream. *Was the third person to have a confession of their's aired. *His middle name is Antoine. *He is the 2nd child out of 4 **His older brother James **Him **His sister Dominique **His younger brother Andre *Is gay and has a small crush on Nyall. *Doesn't know many Broadway songs, except for those covered on Glee and a few others. *His celebrity crushes are Darren Criss, Damian McGinty, Ryan Renolds and Josh Hutcherson. *He has never been in a relationship. *His favourite shows are Glee ''and ''America's Next Top Model. *Can speak French fluently. *The threes songs he indentifies with most are Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson, Because of You by Kelly Clarkson and Alive by Leona Lewis. *He hopes to get married one day. *When he's sad him and his older brother eat ice-cream and watch sad movies together *His favourite movie is the original Disney's Alice In Wonderland. *He can play the guitar. *His favourite colour is purple. *His "guilty pleasure artist" is The Spice Girls. Quotes Songs * Loser Like Me from Glee. Sung with The Other Contestants (Individuality) * We R Who We R by Ke$ha. Sung with The Other Contestants (Individuality) Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Category:Contenders Category:Season One Contenders